


Dinnertime Blues

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed and Abbey get more than they bargained for after a night out.





	1. Dinnertime Blues

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Dinnertime Blues**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, the girls, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and anybody else. I'm just having a little fun  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey get more than they bargained for after a night out.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


**Chapter 1**

"I've got a surprise planned for you tomorrow night." 

"Jed, please tell me. You know I hate secrets." 

"Nope. My surprise. You'll just have to wait." 

Abbey was furious with him. It was just like Jed to tease her about having a secret. But she will find out. He was a lousy keeper of secrets. 

It was bedtime, and for once they were going to bed together. 

It had been along, stressful week for both of them. Abbey had been on a quick trip to Tennessee and Jed had had long nights in the Situation Room. 

So they really needed some time together. 

"Roll over, Jed. Give me some of those covers." 

"Are you cold, Abbey? I know how I can warm you up." 

"No way, Jethro. Unless you tell me your secret, you won't get any tonight." 

"Abbbey. That's not fair." Jed was pulling his whining trick. 

"No! And I mean it. Now give me the covers." 

"You don't play fair. Here's a blanket. Just put your socks on. I don't want your cold feet on me tonight." 

"Goodnight, pumpkin. Sweet dreams." 

Jed just sighed and turned his back on Abbey. He only hoped his surprise was worth this. He was paying a high price. 

********** 


	2. Dinnertime Blues 2

**Dinnertime Blues**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, the girls, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and anybody else. I'm just having a little fun  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey get more than they bargained for after a night out.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 2**

"What should I wear to this surprise?" 

"Something red and sexy, my dear." 

"Okay." Abbey had tried all day to find out what the surprise was, but nobody was talking. Everyone claimed that they had no clue. Of course, the Service knew, but they weren't talking either. 

She slid into a red dress that emphasized every curve she had. She knew it would drive Jed so crazy that it might mean a short night. 

Every time she wore this dress, he barely made it through the function before he was trying to tear it off. Abbey knew the effect she had on men, especially Jed Bartlet. And it didn't occur just in the red dress. 

Diamond earrings and necklace completed the ensemble. As she slid her feet into red satin heels, Jed reentered the room. 

"Damn! Let's skip the surprise and stay home." He started kissing Abbey's neck. Her perfume was even tasty tonight. 

Abbey pushed him off. "No way. You started this last night and I'm going to get my surprise. So go take another cold shower. You're not getting me for dessert until I get my surprise." 

Jed pulled away. "You drive a tough bargain, my dear." 

"No. I only finish what you start." 

Abbey pulled on her wrap and started for the door. Jed followed her. He was so excited about the surprise; it was amazing that he could even get through this part of the evening without any hint. He was a lousy secret keeper. 

********** 


	3. Dinnertime Blues 3

**Dinnertime Blues**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, the girls, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and anybody else. I'm just having a little fun  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey get more than they bargained for after a night out.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 3**

The limousine pulled up to a local Washington restaurant. Abbey anxiously looked around as Jed helped her out of the car. The Boston Crab. Her favorite. What did Jed have in mind tonight? She was breathless with anticipation. 

They entered the front door and Abbey realized nobody was there except one waiter and the owner, Paul. 

"Mr. President. What an honor to have you tonight. Everything is as you requested." Paul led them to the private dining room, where they had dined many times. 

"Please sit. Your waiter will be here shortly. The drinks you ordered are by the table." 

Abbey saw candles lit on the table, fresh roses, and soft music was playing. Jed was playing to her romantic side. And he knew how much of a pushover that side of her was. 

"Abbey, please sit." Jed helped her into her chair. 

He then turned to the bucket standing by the table. As he lifted the bottle out of the bucket, she realized that it was Don Perignon. The very best champagne possible. It was not her birthday or their anniversary. What was the special occasion? Abbey decided not to analyze the situation but to just enjoy it. 

He handed her a flute and then filled one for himself. 

"To us. To our happiness forever." Their glasses clinked together. 

Abbey knew that Jed could be romantic, but this kind of romance had not occurred in ages. 

She took a sip, then pulled him down for a kiss. 

He finally broke it off to get some air. 

"I take it you approve." 

"Oh yes. I love it." 

"I love you too, Abbey. And I haven't told you in days." 

He looked into her eyes and saw that she was going to cry. 

"Oh hell, Abbey. Why do you always have to cry at these moments?" 

"Because I love you so much, Josiah Bartlet." She kissed him again. 

"Well, let's try and get through dinner. I spent a lot of money to close the place for tonight." 

Abbey smiled. She had always known how much Jed loved her, but is was great to be reminded of it every so often. 

Appetizers were oysters Rockefeller. Then they were served their favorites: Jed had lobster, flown in especially for the night. Abbey had salmon, her favorite. 

They drank two bottles of champagne before dinner was completed. 

Then the dessert. 

Chocolate covered strawberries. Both of their favorites. Slowly feeding each other. Kisses between the bites. The heat was rising. Both of them were feeling the effects of the evening. They were getting more and more aroused. 

Finally, Jed pulled a small box from his pocket. 

"For you, my dear Abbey. For all the good times and the bad times. I love you more with each passing day." 

Abbey looked at the box and then back at Jed. He nodded. Her attention turned back to the box. 

As she opened it, she gasped. Snuggled in the lining was a brilliant diamond and ruby anniversary ring. The light reflected off the large stones and the patterns were repeated in Abbey's eyes. 

"Jed?" She was so stunned she couldn't get any more words out. Jed was amused at Abbey for once being speechless. 

He took the ring and moved to place it on her right hand, fourth finger. Then he hesitated. Looking into her eyes, he asked her, "Will you accept this as a token of my love?" 

Abbey couldn't give voice to her feelings. She could only nod. He slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed again. 

"I love you, Abigail Bartlet. Always have. Always will." 

She responded in kind. "I love you, Josiah Bartlet. Always have. Always will." 

They soon left the restaurant and was glad the agent was riding in the front seat, on the other side of the privacy window. 

They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Their mouths were kept busy while their hands found other pastimes. 

Jed pulled back for a moment. 

"Abbey, you're not wearing anything under that dress are you?" 

"No." 

"Oh God. I hope we get home soon." 

"Yeah." They got busy again. 

********** 


	4. Dinnertime Blues 4

**Dinnertime Blues**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, the girls, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and anybody else. I'm just having a little fun  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey get more than they bargained for after a night out.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 4**

They had barely shut their bedroom door before the clothes came off. 

It took no time for Jed to unzip Abbey from her dress only to confirm she was wearing nothing underneath. 

It took a minute longer for Abbey to get Jed undressed. 

But soon they both were on the bed, stroking each other as if they were love-starved adolescents. 

The closeness was satisfying. 

Exploring each other as if it was the first time. Jed twirled her nipples until she started to arch against him. She placed gentle kisses down his neck and stroked his back. 

He finally moved a hand down and lightly stroked her thighs. 

"Come on in." 

Jed smiled. He knew Abbey was ready for him, but he wanted to tease her some more. 

"Jed, by God, if you don't…" Her words were smothered by another kiss. 

Jed finally inserted one finger, with one finger rubbing her. She arched at his touch and waited anxiously for his entry. She had had to have him now. 

She pulled him closer and spread her legs. 

He entered her slowly, but soon picked up speed as she squeezed against him. Thrusting high, he was able to fill her completely. She was on the edge. Then he felt her climax. Her body shuddered twice before relaxing. He came shortly after. 

Resting afterwards brought both a sense of peace. 

A few minutes later, Abbey said, "I loved my surprise, Jed. Between the dinner, the gorgeous ring, and then this, it's been a wonderful evening. Thanks. I love you." 

She propped herself on one elbow in order to give her husband a kiss. 

"What's wrong?" 

********** 


	5. Dinnertime Blues 5

**Dinnertime Blues**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, the girls, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and anybody else. I'm just having a little fun  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey get more than they bargained for after a night out.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 5**

Jed was touching his lips. "I can't feel my lips." 

"Jed, what do you mean you can't feel your lips?" 

"Just what I said. I can't feel my lips." 

Abbey flipped on the light. Jed's lips were swollen twice their normal size. 

"Do you have any other symptoms?" 

"My hands and legs are tingling. Like I felt when I had the last relapse. Oh, God, Abbey, is it happening all over again?" 

"Calm down, Jed. Don't jump to any conclusion. We just need to check this out." 

Abbey got out of bed and put on some clothes. She threw a pair of sweats toward Jed. 

"Here, put these on before I call the doctor." She watched as Jed struggled to put on the pants. He had no control over his extremities. 

"Abbey, I need some help." Abbey helped put his pants on and told him to lie down. This was not a good sign. This episode was coming on too fast. But then MS is unpredictable. 

She called the medical office and was relieved when they said that Dr. Hackett would be right up. 

She took out her bag and took Jed's blood pressure. Slightly elevated, but then it had only been ten minutes or so since making love, so she was not that worried. 

"Are you breathing okay?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay. Dr. Hackett will be here any minute. Just try and relax." 

"Abbey." 

"Yes?" 

"I can't feel my legs." 

Abbey was confused. If it was MS, his symptoms were certainly coming faster than they had ever done before. 

A knock on the door and Dr. Hackett came in with one of the agents. 

"Do you need assistance, ma'am?" 

"Not yet. Would you mind waiting outside?" 

"Yes, ma'am." The agent closed the door. 

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. President?" 

"He has lost sensation in his legs and there's a tingling in his hands. And you can see how his lips are swollen." Abbey the doctor gave her assessment. 

Dr. Hackett checked the President and came to a quick decision. 

"I think we need to admit you, Mr. President. I don't know what's wrong, but it seems to be progressing quite rapidly. You should be in the hospital for tests." 

Jed looked at Abbey with fear in his eyes. "Abbey, is it the MS?" 

Abbey walked over to Jed and grabbed his hand. "I don't know. But Dr. Hackett is correct. This is progressing so rapidly that the hospital would be the best place." 

"Abbey, I can't feel my hands." 

********* 


	6. Dinnertime Blues 6

**Dinnertime Blues**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, the girls, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and anybody else. I'm just having a little fun  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey get more than they bargained for after a night out.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 6**

The President was taken by ambulance to Bethesda. 

Abbey changed her clothes and followed in an unmarked Suburban. 

When she arrived, Dr. Hackett met her at the door and motioned her over to a corner of the empty waiting area. 

"Mrs. Bartlet, there's been another complication." Abbey's heart stopped, waiting for him to continue. 

"Just as we arrived, the President was having difficulty breathing. We were able to intubate him just in time and he's now on a ventilator. 

Dr. Hackett grabbed Abbey as her knees gave way and they both sat down. 

"I've never seen his MS progress so fast. I just don't understand." Abbey was unconsciously twisting her new ring. 

"We don't either. We've started him on IV steroids, but right now we don't know why this has progressed so fast. I have been in contact with a neurologist who specializes in MS and he should be here shortly to make an assessment. In the meantime, you can sit with him. He's not conscious, but just your presence will certainly help." 

"Thanks. Do I need to wake the girls?" Abbey was worried that Jed could die, as fast as he was deteriorating. 

"It might be a good idea. They might want to be here." These were devastating words to hear. 

At this point, the fear of losing Jed made Abbey begin to tear. "Oh God. This is serious, isn't it?" 

"Yes, ma'am. I'm afraid so." 

Nodding, Abbey decided that crying could be done later. She had things to do. She had an agent find her a secure phone. 

She first called Zoey, who would come from her apartment in Washington. 

The she called Ellie, but she wasn't there. The only message she left was to call Abbey back on her cell phone. There was an emergency at home. 

The next call was to Liz. 

"Hello?" Doug had answered the phone. 

"Doug, hi. It's Abbey. May I speak to Liz please? It's urgent." 

"Okay." Abbey heard him wake Liz up and give her the phone. 

"Mom, what's the matter? It's two am." 

"Liz, it's your father. He's in the hospital and is really sick. The doctors think maybe you should get down here as soon as possible. I've already called your sisters and Zoey is on her way. I had to leave a message for Ellie." 

"Mom, what's wrong?" 

"Liz, just get down here as soon as you can. I'll explain once you get here." 

"Okay. I'm on my way. See you in a couple of hours." 

"Hurry, Liz. Hurry." 

********** 


	7. Dinnertime Blues 7

**Dinnertime Blues**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, the girls, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and anybody else. I'm just having a little fun  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey get more than they bargained for after a night out.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 7**

The final call was to Leo. He would have to initiate the turnover to the Vice-President. "Do you want me to come out here?" 

"No, Leo. You can't be of any help out here. Go to the White House and do your job from there. I'll keep you informed." 

"Abbey?" 

"Yes?" 

"I'm praying." 

"Thanks Leo. Jed needs all the help he can get right now." 

Abbey hung up the phone and went to find her husband. When Zoey got here, she would be brought to his bedside. 

Her agent took her to one of several Intensive Care Units at Bethesda. The other patients were being relocated for the President's security, so Abbey was there by herself. 

Jed was lying very still. His breathing tube was taped to his face and he had multiple IV's infusing in both arms. Monitor leads were attached and wires snaked from his chest to the overhead boxes. 

Abbey sat down and touched his arm. 

"Jed, I'm here. The girls are on their way. Hang on, okay?" It was a weak statement, but it was all Abbey could give at the moment. She was still in shock to see Jed so sick, just hours after one of the most romantic nights they had ever experienced. 

A doctor entered the area and put out his hand to Abbey. 

"Mrs. Bartlet, I'm Dr. Wells. Dr. Hackett told you I was coming, didn't he?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, I want to check the President, but before I do that, can you review the events of the past few hours?" 

Abbey relived the past few hours for him, leaving out the more intimate details. 

"So this started suddenly and without warning?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay. You're welcome to stay if you like." Abbey was eager to see what reactions he got so she was glad to be invited. 

After a few minutes and more questions for Abbey, Dr. Wells had an answer. Sort of. 

********** 


	8. Dinnertime Blues 8

**Dinnertime Blues**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, the girls, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and anybody else. I'm just having a little fun  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey get more than they bargained for after a night out.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I don't think it's a progression of the MS. It happened too fast and I have never seen that occur with MS. So we need to look for another reason." 

Abbey was relieved that it didn't appear to be the MS. 'But if not the MS, then what the hell caused him to deteriorate so fast?' she thought. 

"I'm going to run some more blood tests, but the results won't be available for several hours. We'll continue the supportive treatment for right now. Do you have any questions?" 

Abbey looked at Jed, and then back at Dr. Wells. 

"Will he live?" 

"I'm not giving up hope and neither should you. This happened suddenly and could go away just as suddenly. But it's too early to really know." 

Abbey knew that was 'drspeak' for 'how the hell do I know' but she desperately wanted to believe that Jed would survive. She just nodded her head and sat back down. 

Not too much later, Zoey came in. 

"Mom, what's wrong with Dad?" 

Abbey reviewed the last few hours with her, but could give her no definitive answer. 

They both just sat by his bedside and waited for whatever next was going to happen. 

***** 

Zoey had nodded off and Abbey was trying to stay awake herself a few hours later when Liz came in. 

"Mom. Zoey. What's going on with Dad?" 

Liz then saw her father for herself. "Oh my God! Is he going to die?" 

Abbey stood up and hugged her oldest. "Shh. We don't know yet, Liz. He's pretty sick. But we do know it's not MS. The doctors are trying to find out what it is." 

Abbey reached over the bed and shook Zoey. "Come on Zoey, we need to step out of here for a few minutes." 

Zoey saw her sister was there and gave her a big hug. The three women left the room to talk in the hall. 

Abbey told Liz the same story. No answers were yet available for all the questions they had. 

"Where's Ellie? I thought she would be here by now." Liz was curious why her sister had yet to arrive. 

"I left a message at her apartment. I guess she's working on a project." 

Ellie then turned the corner, almost running away from her agent. 

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I finally got your message and the agent told me Dad was in the hospital. So I came directly here." 

"I'm just so glad you are all here." Abbey then brought all the girls up to date. But there wasn't much to tell them. 

"Mom, is that a new ring?" Ellie had noticed the flashes of light when Abbey was talking. 

"Yes. Your father gave it to me last night." Abbey looked down, remembering last night. "Oh God! Was it just last night that this nightmare started?" 

Abbey couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Soon there were four women sobbing in the hall. The agents turned their backs so they could have a little bit of privacy. 

********** 


	9. Dinnertime Blues 9

**Dinnertime Blues**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, the girls, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and anybody else. I'm just having a little fun  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey get more than they bargained for after a night out.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 9**

The day wore on without change. Jed remained unresponsive and the doctors still couldn't figure out was wrong. 

Abbey and the girls took turns resting in an adjacent room to the ICU while one stayed by Jed's side. 

About three o'clock Dr. Wells came to Abbey with some news. She had all three girls around her for support and so they could hear whatever he had to say first hand. 

"We think we've determined what is causing the President's symptoms. However, there is no treatment." 

"Just tell us." 

"We've isolated a neurotoxin in his blood that appears to come only from tainted shellfish. Has he had any shellfish in the last twenty-four hours?" 

"Yes. He had lobster last night. I had salmon." 

"We'll need to know the name of the restaurant so the health department can investigate, but at least we now know what has caused this." 

Abbey was grateful for even this bit of news. "How much longer will this last?" 

"We don't know. Many neurotoxins only last twenty-four hours or so. We'll have to see tonight if he begins to get any better." 

"Do you have any idea the kind of reaction we might see first?" 

"Well, my guess is that he'll start fighting the breathing tube. After that, his hands should be moving and then his legs. The toxin usually fades out in reverse order of how the symptoms appeared. At least, the ones I'm familiar with." 

Abbey finally had some hope. 

"So now, we just wait." Abbey squeezed her daughters' hands to give her strength over the next few hours. If Dr. Wells was correct, then they should be seeing some signs around midnight. 

The time passed very slowly. 

********** 


	10. Dinnertime Blues 10

**Dinnertime Blues**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, the girls, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and anybody else. I'm just having a little fun  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey get more than they bargained for after a night out.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


**Chapter 10**

The area around the President's bed was filled with hopeful people. 

But midnight came and went without any improvement. 

By two am the girls went to lie down on the cots that had been provided. But Abbey refused to leave Jed's bedside. 

She must have nodded off to sleep. She woke to someone touching her head. 

Abbey jerked up to see familiar deep blue eyes staring at her. Jed was awake and he had moved his hands. 

"Oh my God, Jed! You're awake. Don't try and talk. That tube should come out shortly." 

Tears filled Abbey's eyes. 

Jed nodded his head ever so slightly. 

The girls had heard Abbey's yell and quickly gathered around their father's bed. They wanted him to hold their hand, to finally know he was back. 

Dr. Wells stepped in about that time. "Glad to meet you, Mr. President. Let's see about getting that tube out." 

Jed strongly nodded his head this time. 

In a few minutes, the tube was out and the family was gathered once again. 

"What happened?" 

Dr. Wells told him everything that had happened and why. 

Jed just smiled. "Won't eat lobster again." 

Everybody laughed. 

Abbey was very anxious for one more thing to be tested. 

"Jed, move your legs." 

He gave a weak kick. But that was all she needed to see. Jed would recover completely. 

She kissed him for the first time in twenty-four hours. 

She then showed him her right hand, the light bouncing off the gold and the stones. "I'll never forget this. I love you so much." 

He returned her kiss. Not exactly the deep, penetrating kiss of twenty-four hours ago, but it would do. 

**********

THE END 


End file.
